Especially in the case of screws of small dimensions, as used, for example, in osteosynthesis, the problems of securely handling, holding and guiding the screw arise. It may already turn out to be extremely difficult to take hold of smaller screws, especially in the case of exacting tasks, as encountered, for example, in bone surgery.
A further problem consists therein that, with conventional screwdrivers, it is not possible to control the torque. Special torque screwdrivers are required in order to be able to use a previously determined torque.